Molten: Scene 3
by TheBurningBrother
Summary: The wedding party celebrates the wedding banquet but Anna and Kris discuss Elsa's relationship status while the queen entertains some attending children. The pleasant conversation comes to an end when Arendelle's Captain of the Royal Guard enters with some troubling news. A villain is hunting Elsa with a terrible weapon. One not even she may be able to protect herself from.


The palace ballroom has been converted into a grand dining hall. It is packed with guests, people and trolls alike.  
The people mingle. The trolls mingle. The wedding banquet is extravagantly prepared but with a hint of practicality, in light of Kristoff's personality.  
The newlyweds sit at the bridal table with Olaf, Sven, Rapunzel and Eugene.  
Elsa, always a little bit of a loner stands to the side of the hall, entertaining some children and troll kids with her magic instead of mingling with the guests.  
"Woah! Do that again! Do that again!" A little troll boy jumps with excitement.  
The other children agree with him.  
His character reminds her of Anna.  
"Okay! Are you ready?" Elsa laughs.  
She swirls her hands and ice magic begins to form.  
Between her hands the chunk of magical ice takes the shape of a tiny crystal dragon.  
It flaps it's wings and flies around the group of children gracefully.  
They all laugh and try to touch it.  
It flies up above them and bursts into a little shower of snowflakes.  
The children clap and laugh.  
A couple of the adults stagger by to take a look at what the queen is doing and they clap for her. Elsa smiles, she admires the children's little smiling faces. A little blue eyed blonde boy stands at the edge of the group, entertained but sheepish. She winks at him and creates a crown for him from ice. He blushes bright as the other children admire the dazzling crown.  
"Dinner is served!" Says the royal chef.  
Elsa smiles and dismisses the children and they run back to their parents. They excitedly tell their families what they saw.  
"That was quite lovely, Queen Elsa." A mother says as she passes by giving the queen a bow.  
"Thank you! I hope you have an excellent night."

Kris and Anna see Elsa and remark on her skills with kids.  
"Does she seem broody to you?" Says Anna.  
"Broody?" Kristoff almost spits out his drink. "Does she even plan on marrying?" Kristoff asks quizzically.  
"What? Of course she does! I mean why wouldn't she! She just hasn't you know."  
Rapunzel smiles and turns to Eugene.  
"Know what?" Kris asks.  
"YOU know. Met the right someone... Yet."  
"Yet... Haha! She's a gorgeous blonde queen with the power to kill anyone in the kingdom instantly... In any way she wants to... You have to admit that's a little intimidating... Even she must realize that." Kris says.  
"Kris!" Anna punches his shoulder.  
"What! I'm just saying..."  
"It's a little bit true, your majesty!" Eugene says to the couple.  
"Humph!" Anna pouts in her wedding dress. "People are getting to know her! They'll see that she's warm and loving and kind! Not just deadly!"  
"But you have to admit that deadly is a pretty fundamental part of her personality."  
"She's getting the hang of it from what we've seen though!" Rapunzel interjects.  
"True! Not like the coronation! Oh man that was fun!" Eugene laughs and Kristoff laughs too.  
Anna rolls her eyes and they stare at Elsa.  
"Well. One good thing did come of that day." Kris smiles gently and takes Anna's hand.

"Elsa!" Anna called melodiously.  
"Yes, Anna?" Elsa is walking back to their table.  
"We still haven't talked about the Bouquet." Anna says cocking an eyebrow.  
"What is there to talk about?" Elsa asked as she sat down.  
"You know what it means don't you."  
"I do, Anna.." Elsa braced herself for the conversation.  
"So. Is there a lucky guy? If he's not here we could get the guards to go grab him right now. Come on Elsa!"  
"Anna. There isn't a lucky guy. There's not ... Anyone right now."  
"You're lying."  
"I'm not. Why would I be lying." She added annoyed.  
"Elsa. You've been in the REAL world again for two years... A girl like you gets noticed. You're important, smart, beautiful. You have to have met someone."  
"Met someone?" Elsa was more than a little annoyed now but contained it for Anna's sake.  
"Yeah! Someone you're interested in! A special someone. A good looking guard maybe. Or a scholar. Or one of the princes you meet with to discuss trade!" She elbowed Elsa. "Whose that one. What's his name. Uhhh... Hilldon? Hellbard?"  
"Hillbert...?"  
"Yes see! You remember him! He's not bad!" Anna smiles.  
"He smells of gunpowder on every occasion and spends his time hunting... All of his time..." Elsa said Crossing her arms now.  
"Ah... Well what about the others!" Anna tries to keep the conversation going. "The ... Umm... The.."  
"The Westergard's?" Elsa cocks an eyebrow and crosses her legs.  
"Hans' family? Oh no! No no no!" Anna shakes her head almost laughing.  
"Well I guess what I'm saying, Elsa, is that isn't about time you tried to meet someone... I'm not saying marriage quite yet. Just... Seeing someone for now.." Anna says.  
"Why would I need to see someone..." Elsa says starting to detach from the conversation.  
"You don't need to... I - I just mean-"

The head of Arendelle's Honor Guard walks into the Grand hall and heads towards the queen.  
"Captain Lief? Is something wrong?" Asks Elsa.  
"Not exactly, your highness." Says the Captain bowing. "We've received word from Ardenton that the Pirate Karthus is in our waters."  
"Karthus? I've read about him..." Elsa says trying to remember something. "Karthus the brother of the Dragon of the North."  
"The Dragon?" Kristoff says interested.  
"Yes. Arthur Northolm, A great hero in the barbarian war and one who I believed was just a story like the pirate Karthus..." Elsa says to them but partly to herself.  
"I too believed them to be just rumor. I followed the efforts of the Dragon during the war but it has been difficult to get a hold of reliable information in the past few years. But your majesty, both are headed our way. We have an official letter from Ardenton." Says Lief.  
"Both?" Elsa's eyes widen.  
"Yes. The Dragon seeks to port here and coordinate efforts with Arendelle to capture Karthus. He says Karthus is now more of a threat than ever. He possesses something called the Heart Stone."  
"Heart stone? I've never heard of it." Says the queen.  
"I have." Grandpabi the Troll says having listened in. "Forgive me for my interruption, your highness."  
The old troll strolls up to the table. "The Heart Stone is a terrible weapon. One I had hoped had been hidden away or destroyed. But I suppose not. It can steal the magic right out of someone, and if the wielder has magical blood they can infuse what they steal into themselves."  
"Which is why the Dragon fears that Karthus may be coming for you." Lief says. "Being a sibling to a magical being Karthus could bind your powers to his own blood."  
"Wait... I'm a sibling to a magical being..." Anna asks. "Could I get powers?"  
"Yes.. But..." Grandpabi begins. "The transferral of one's heart magic can be an extremely painful process. The Heart Stone is a wicked weapon. It steals from one's very soul. It is death for beings that derive life from magic, like us trolls."  
"And we have proof that this artifact exists?" Elsa asks Pabi.  
"Elsa... I can assure you it exists." Pabi says with a look of discomfort in his eyes.  
"Queen Elsa, what do you decree?" Lief asks.  
The wedding banquet suddenly turns silent and all eyes turn onto Elsa.  
"Uhh... I suggest we Double the guards on our borders and form a blockade outside the fjord using our fleet." She said straightening herself. "Make preparations for the Dragon's arrival. Send word to him that we will establish a blockade. Set aside a room for him and his men. When exactly will he arrive?"  
"In three weeks." Lief says.  
"All right. That gives us time to mobilize our men and form the blockade." Elsa formulates plans in her head.  
"At once your majesty. I will begin the mobilization." Lief bows and exits the great ballroom.  
Elsa stands and turns to the bridal table.  
"Anna. Kristoff. Congratulations on your marriage. I'm so happy for both of you! I truly am! I'm terribly sorry but I have to go look into something! Rapunzel, Eugene! Thank you so much for traveling so far to join us!" Elsa bows and pardons herself, straightening Olaf's bow tie on the way out.  
"Meet someone. Heh..." She mutters as she exits.


End file.
